The present invention relates generally to tools for winding springs and more particularly to a hand held tool for winding and tensioning awning springs used to tension recreational vehicle extendable awnings.
Extendable awnings are commonly used on recreational vehicles. Typically, these awnings are held between two awning posts attached to the vehicle side and include cloth, vinyl or metallic awning fabrics which extend between a fixed point near the top of the vehicle side down and an awning scroll. When assembled, the awning is extendable between a retracted position, where the awning and scroll are held close to the side of the vehicle, and an extended or open position, where the awning extends outwardly from the vehicle. The tubular metal scroll at the lower end of the awning cloth typically contains at least awning springs to provide a wind-up mechanism for the awning. These awning springs may extend longitudinally within the awning scroll for a predetermined length of between one-half and the entire length of the scroll.
In order to provide the required retraction characteristics, the awning spring must be circularly wound to tension the spring prior to its insertion into the scroll. Previously, ordinary adjustable wrenches were used to grip an end of the awning spring and turn it to provide the desired tension. This method is undesirable and potentially unsafe in that the possibility exists that the wrench can slip off the end of the awning spring. Also, since adjustable wrenches typically have only one handle and not two, it is difficult to comfortably grab the wrench to properly turn the spring to apply the desired amount of spring turns.
The present invention is directed to a hand-held winding tool which makes the winding of awning springs much safer in that it firmly engages one end of an awning spring and prevents the rotation thereof and which easily allows the user to apply the desired number of turns to the awning spring to attain a desired tension level. Gripping handles which extend outwardly from the tool allow an operator to grip it with both hands and easily turn the awning spring. An engagement notch in the tool engages the awning spring end and restrains the spring from rotating relative to the tool during winding. The engagement notch is recessed in the tool body to prevent the spring from freeing itself from the tool.
In an awning spring winder incorporating the principles of the present invention, an elongate hollow spring chamber is provided with a handle member at one end having two elongate handles which extend radially outward from the chamber to provide hand grips for spring rotation. The spring chamber includes a longitudinal slot disposed along a first longitudinal axis of the tool, and a recessed notch disposed along a second longitudinal axis of the tool generally opposite the longiudinal slot to provide the tool with means for engaging the awning spring and restraining it from movement relative to the tool. A moveable stop member is disposed on the handle member which is moveable along the handle between a first spring loading position and a second position radially inward of the spring chamber to an awning spring securement position.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved awning spring winder having a hollow elongate slotted chamber which is adapted to receive a predetermined length of an awning spring therein, the chamber having means for restraining rotation of the spring relative to the winder, the chamber further having a pair of winding handles extending radially outwardly from the chamber.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved awning spring winding tool for tensioning recreational vehicle awning springs in which the tool includes a hollow spring engagement chamber which receives a longitudinal extent of the awning spring through a slot disposed along a tool first axis and in which the spring engagement chamber includes a recessed notch adapted to receive an awning spring end, the notch being disposed along a second tool axis generally parallel to the first.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an awning spring winder having two outward handles extending perpendicular to a winder barrel portion which provide handles a gripping surface on the tool for rotating the awning spring, one of the handles having a moving spring loading moveable along the handle between a first spring winding position and a second spring securement position, the stop member including a spring engagement surface thereon which engages a portion of the periphery of the spring.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.